Holiday
by Natsu Hanase
Summary: Winter means holiday. What these two shinobi planning for the holiday?


**Title: Holiday  
Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto  
Pairing: Kakashi x Iruka  
Characters: Iruka, Kakashi, Raidou, Genma (only mention).  
Rating: PG-15  
Warning: fluff, yaoi, typo, OOC**

AN:Hi there, natsu here. Actually I've publish this on 27th December 2011 in my LJ account. That time I was planning to publish it here also but then I forgot it. So today when I was editing my LJ account, I found this and decide to add the story and put it here. It's kinda short but I hope you'll like it, so enjoy^^  


**"talking"  
**_'thinking'_

* * *

The snow start falling and covered the street in white. Kakashi just back from his mission and walk towards Konoha's gate. He plan to go right away to the mission room, hand his report and hope to see his dolphin there.

This is the first day of winter, it means no mission for him and Iruka won't be work to academy or missions room along the holiday. He can't wait to spend their holiday together.

_'I hope he'll agree to come to the hot spring later.' _Kakashi thought while his right hand holding two ticket to the hot spring in his pocket.

_'But maybe he would like to go for ice skating with Anko and others shinobi from the mission room first.' _Kakashi remember he heard Anko asked Iruka to come with her and his others friends for ice skating, Iruka was answer with excited voice.

_'Well, I won't mind seeing him spending his holiday with his friends first.'_ he's getting close to Konoha's gate,_ 'Wait, I do mind. Let them wait for a week before they can have My Ruka.' _he said while smiling behind his mask.

**Meanwhile in the Mission's Room**

Iruka still working to receive mission's report. The shinobi who stand in front of him looks exhausted. Iruka then took the scroll, check it and stamp it before he place it in other end of the desk.  
"Thanks for your hardwork. Have a nice holiday!" he smile at him.

"Eh,,,sure,,you're welcome." the shinobi smile back with blushing cheek and walk out of the room.

Iruka took another mission report from the rest of the shinobi and do the same thing as before.

An hour pass since then and others officer has left the room. Raidou is the last one left, he saw Iruka keep glancing at the clock then say, " Hei, Iruka. It's close time, let's get going."

"I guess I'll stay for another minutes." he said while clean up his desk.

_'Where is he? He said he'll be back earlier.' _Iruka glance back at the clock in the room.

"You're waiting for him, aren't you?" Raidou then sit beside him.

"Yes. He said he'll back soon, early he said,,,but..."

"Hei, don't worry. He'll be back, you know he won't disappoint you."

"I know, I'm just worried. He should be here like some 30 minutes ago."

"Maybe he just out there looking for some gift for you. You know he really like to give you something from the mission place."

"I hope you're right."

"So, you're still gonna wait for him?"

"Yes, I'll stay. You can just go home to your sweet Genma now." Iruka said teasing him.

"Okay. I'll go and sbuggele with my sweet Genma." Raidou said before he exited the room.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**A few moments later  
**

Kakashi arrive in front of the mission room building, he get in and walk towards his destination.

_'It's so quiet, seems like everybody's already home since this is the last day for work. I hope he's still there wait for me with his lovely smile.'_

He saw the light coming from the slight open door of the mission room.

'_The light's on, maybe he's packing now.'_

He slide the door slowly and peek inside only to found him sit on the chair with his face prop on his arms on the desk and sleep tightly. He glance to the clock, it's almost eleven.

_'No wonder he's sleeping, he must be exhausted after working all day from the academy to mission's room._'

Kakashi walk towards him quietly not to wake him up, then he pick him up from the chair carefully and poof away to their apartment.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Next Morning**

Iruka flinch when the sunlight escaped through the curtain in his bedroom and touch his face. It was another cold day that make him lazy to open his eyes and start the day since it's holiday. So he keep snuggling to the warm body behind him.

_'Wait,,,body?!'_ he open his eyes widely and glance at his back.

_'Kashi.'_ he stare at his lover who sleep peacefully circling his hands around his waist.

"Welcome home." he caress the pale cheeks and lean forward to kiss him on the lips lightly.

"Nnnhh,,," Kakashi open his eyes slowly to meet two brown obsidian eyes staring at him.

"Morning Ru." he tighten his hands around Iruka's waist to hug him tightly.

"Morning Kashi." he place another kiss on his forehead,cheeks,nose,chin and lips which going longer and deeper.

"So sensei,,,what's your plan for this holiday?" Kakashi stroking the brunet hair lightly.

"Well, Anko asked me to go for skating later, but other than that I haven't think about other plan. Why don't you tell me your plan, sensei?" Iruka snuggling to his neck.

"I have a surprise for my dolphin, but I'll tell him later."

"A surprise?! I bet your dolphin can't wait for it."

"I'm sure he can't. But don't worry, cause I have other other thing to do with my dolphin for the rest of the week. "

"Like what?"

"Maybe I should just show you how." he grin at his lover.

"Then,,,show me." Iruka whisper seductively into Kakashi's ear.

The sounds of moan, groan, gasp and begging echoed in their bedroom for the rest of the morning.

Seems like Anko should wait for another time to get Iruka for ice skating.

**Finish**

**R&R please^^**


End file.
